


This Chasm He Created

by fieldoffantasies



Series: This World We Wrought [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, SO here's the original ending to this world we wrought, and this gets pretty sad, i couldnt take the sad, i mean there is a funeral so thats to be expected but sadness, it can stand alone though, it's sad and im sorry, this is why it ended the other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldoffantasies/pseuds/fieldoffantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a culmination of things both good and bad. A balance that proves tenuous and can be broken in a single moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Chasm He Created

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the alternate (actually, the originally planned) ending to This World We Wrought. You can go and read that or you can not. It doesn't really matter. There's just minor details from that that work their way in that aren't significant to the plot of this. Or I can crash course- Adrienette are together, know each other's identities, and think they've just defeated Papillon with ribbon. He has a bow on the top of his head. Enjoy!

Ladybug strode forward with her hand in Chat’s and plucked the miraculous straight off Papillon’s outfit just as he had attempted many times to do to them. And thus, Papillon’s visage faded into that of Gabriel Agreste. But the battle was not over despite what the duo may have thought. Despite being deprived of his Miraculous, Papillon knew that if he could gain the Miraculous of Ladybug or Chat Noir, his goals could still come to fruition and so he lunged still tangled in the ribbon. No, the fight was not over.  
Without any magic and severely hindered, Gabriel Agreste was still determined to fight for what he believed to be rightfully his. To fight for the love of his life, never mind his son. Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir were prepared for this. Papillon tackled Ladybug mid-fist bump resulting in the pair of them crashing into the floor and a bumfuzzled Chat for no one they had ever fought had physically attacked them after a defeat. Certainly, Lila was bitter following the Volpina incident but her attacks were verbal. And thus, the pair was caught unaware of the incoming attack.  
Upon not having anyone to fist bump, not to mention the loud crash, Chat immediately attempted to spring into action, and tripped on a floorboard that had become misaligned due to the fall of Papillon and Ladybug. Being Chat, he remarked “Well, this is a paw-ful situation” before springing up and attempting to pull Papillon off Ladybug. This proved rather difficult as they were exchanging blows that Chat kept getting hit by.  
Eventually, Chat managed to wrangle Papillon off Ladybug (with Ladybug also working to accomplish the same goal-unfortunately, it simply was not her fighting style) and threw him towards the opposite wall. Gabriel did not quite make it there as it hurt Adrien to have to fight his father and the throw was done half-heartedly. This resulted in a battered villain that had 4 free limbs and a red polka-dotted bow on top of his head to match the ribbon still tangled around most of his body. Papillon dazedly stood up and readied himself for yet another attack.  
“Persistent, isn’t he, My Lady?” Chat said.  
Ladybug retorted “Yes, but we can’t keep this up forever silly kitty. I’m about to detransform probably.”  
Sure enough, it the chaos that resulted following the retrieval of the butterfly miraculous, neither hero had paid attention to the beeping of Ladybug’s miraculous as it counted down following the use of Lucky Charm. A single dot remained, a single minute to finish the battle, a single task that needed to be accomplished. Ladybug knew it was not possible.  
“Chat, use cataclysm on the floor. It’s the only way to finish this on time.”  
“But My Lady, that’ll destroy the entire floor that we just happen to be standing on.” Chat retorted.  
“Yes, but it’s the only way. I trust you to catch me Chat.” Ladybug softly responded knowing that she would detransform all too soon. And so, Chat did as she asked. The floor crumbled around them and Chat held tightly onto Marinette, extending his pole downwards and hoping that they would both be okay. 

Due to the terrible design of some engineer, the floor unfortunately provided support to the walls of the room which in turn, held up the roof. Overall, that engineer should find a new profession as he seriously failed Paris with that one idiotic mistake. The roof came crashing down after Gabriel, Chat, and Marinette, bombarding them with pieces of rubble on the way down. And while Chat had five minutes of supersuit left, Marinette had none. And this proved fatal.  
Reaching sturdy ground carrying Marinette, Chat cradled her in his arms, tears running down his face. The best part of life was the four years spent with her at his side and now she was gone. Gone away from him. “Wake up My Lady” he whispered, but she did not. Adrien faintly registered his miraculous giving out its final beep and Plagg mournfully settling beside Tikki on his shoulder. But there was nothing either could do. He barely noticed the droves of paramedics and various emergency personnel arriving at the mansion to discover what occurred and to sift through the devastation that remained. The chasm between life and death now existed between him and his lady and he could not cross it. 

It did not take long for Paris and the world to discover that Papillon was defeated (and deceased), Ladybug was dead, and Chat Noir was devastated. The authorities somehow managed to keep their identities secret though there existed a large amount of people who knew (Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, Nino, Alya, the rest of their classmates, and of course all the emergency personnel who came to the scene at the Agreste mansion) as it became obvious when they happened upon the scene of a boy who looked a lot like Chat Noir holding the body of a girl that looked suspiciously similar to Ladybug with two Kwami sitting on his shoulders.  
Adrien did not attend his father’s funeral. Instead he stayed at the Dupain-Cheng bakery staring morosely at the bright pink walls of Marinette’s bedroom which had basically become his. The following day would be Marinette’s. Many had wanted it to be a large, grand occasion for all to see as she was the heroine of Paris, Ladybug herself. However, they were made to understand (truly Alya could be terrifying) that it would a be a small, private affair for family and friends (just as Adrien believed Marinette would have wanted it).  
The next day, it was raining as though the sky was simultaneously mourning and reminiscing in the day Adrien and Marinette had become friends. Either way, it was sad. The funeral service passed in a mournful daze for Adrien though he and many of their other friends and classmates spoke of Marinette the designer, the leader, and the close friend to everyone. Mentions of Ladybug were few and far between. When the service ended, they all paraded to the cemetery.  
There they had a final viewing of Marinette, wearing a stunning dress of her own design. Adrien walked up to her one last time and started talking, quietly. “You know My Lady, when we defeated Papillon I was going to propose to you. On top of the Eiffel Tower looking down at the city we saved so many times.” Tears were falling in streams down Adrien’s cheeks. “Goodbye LB, Princess, Marinette.” And with that he placed a small box in the coffin alongside her. Slowly everyone else came forward to pay their final respects. Then Marinette was two meters under and the world was silent. The rain that once was once a symbol of happiness and new beginnings now spoke of tragedy.  
Everyone departed and went their separate ways to cry and mourn and find new meanings in their lives. Adrien wandered throughout Paris, looking at the joyful atmosphere that he had assisted in creating, Ladybug at his side. For they had wrought a world full of joy and laughter and she was not here to experience it. For there exists a chasm between the lands of the dead and the living, and a person may only traverse it in one direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thank you for reading this. I hope I didn't hurt your heart too much. If I did, go back and read This World We Wrought for the happy fluff ending.


End file.
